Moving Forward
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Seduction in the moonlight.
1. Seduction in the Moonlight

**Moving Forward**

Her fingers glided over the cool marble of the balcony. The night was exceptionally cool for summer. She usually loved attending parties such as these but tonight her mind was on her companion. She was becoming more and more aware of her growing attraction to him. She didn't want to be attracted to him. He was everything she didn't need in her life. He was on the other hand everything that she was missing in her life. Her thoughts came more from his actions than anything. He was exciting, handsome, romantic, intelligent, and if that wasn't enough he made insulting people in a foreign language extremely sexy. She could never tell what he was saying but his face made it clear that whatever he was saying wasn't meant for polite company.

He watched her as she stood on the balcony. She was beautiful in all the ways that mattered. Her hair was soft and smelled of jasmine. Her skin as he held her in his arms while dancing was smooth as silk. He often found himself asking her to go to these functions just to be with her although he would never admit it was so he could spend time with her alone outside of work. He knew what getting involved fully with her would mean. It was one area in his life that he felt that he would never measure up. He couldn't ask her to be involved with him when he himself already knew that the family and suburban life didn't fit in with his life in the world of espionage.

She could feel someone watching her and wondered if it was him. It was the same feeling she got at home at times late at night after everyone had fallen asleep. She knew that he occasionally came to check on her at her house. Sometimes he would let her know he was there and they would talk awhile than others times she could only speculated on his night visits. She allowed him to set his comfort level. She didn't want to push him to feel something he didn't, although she would bet money he did feel something more than friendship for her. She knew she felt it for him.

He walked out to her. He stood behind her waiting for her to jump. She didn't jump until she felt his heated fingers on her now cooled arms. The jolt of electricity was more than she thought she could handle. She turned to face him and before she could say a word he lean in and brushed his lips over hers. His hands ran along her bare arms to come and rest at her waist. He slipped his arms around her waist and guided her to a more private area of the balcony where it was more secluded from the prying eyes of the other party goers.

She smiled up at him as he pulled her in closer and then placed his lips on her neck slowly traveling the path from her collar bone top right below her ear and back again. Her hands rested on his shoulders for support as he kissed his way to the other side of her neck, following the same path as he had before.

Her fingers played havoc to his body as she ran them through his hair and down his back. She felt the pressure of his lips increase with every stroke of her fingers. She felt her smaller body molding perfectly to his larger one. She tried to keep her control as his fingers tangled in her hair to deepen his kiss.

He pulled back from her lips momentarily to allow them both time to catch their breath only to see his raw passion reflecting back at him in her eyes; knowing in that moment she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He rested his forehead on hers and without words asked her for guidance in what to do next.

"I think it is time to leave and finish this conversation at your place." She said not wanting to lose her nerve or the chance to have him change his mind.

"I think you're right." He led her back through the ballroom and out to his car never taking her hand from his until he placed her in the passenger side of his sleek silver Corvette.


	2. Completion

**Completion**

Neither remembered much of the silent ride to his apartment. Standing outside his door he ran a finger down her cheek causing her to smile in that shy way that he knew was only for him. It was her smile for him. Leaning forward he kissed her lips making sure that she was right where she wanted to be. That she wanted to be here with him for her and not just for him.

His lips touched hers and again she was spinning into a world where nothing was what she ever had known or would ever know again. His lips were soft but his kiss, even this tender, was strong and demanding. She responded by running her tongue across his closed lips asking permission to a place she hadn't been yet but desperately wanted to go.

He denied the access she wanted. Sliding the key in the lock he pulled her into the privacy of his apartment as he kept her close. Turning from her he relocked the door and then took her wrap from her hanging it next to his own coat. She moved toward him only he held her at bay.

She froze when his gaze stopped her. She braced herself for his change of heart and explanation of why they couldn't move forward. Instead she was greatly surprised as he knelt in from of her slipping her heels from her feet. Standing as he never once took his eyes from her while waiting for her to make the next move.

She placed her fingers to his bow tie and glided it from his collar then pressed a kiss to his neck after unbuttoning his top shirt button. Her hands traced his arms taking his wrists one at a time and taking the cuff links off and setting them on his door side table. Stepping back from him she raised an eyebrow indicating for him to take his turn.

Placing his hands on her waist he turned her from him as he began to release the pins that held her soft hair up. With every pin he removed he kissed the back of her neck. When her hair was down he ran his fingers through it making sure he didn't forget any pins. He pushed her dark curls to the side to kiss the side of her neck once more before stepping in front of her to await her next move.

She reached out for him as her fingers boldly pulled his shirt from his pants while undoing the remainder of the buttons. She wasn't disappointed when more and more of his sun kissed skin appeared with each opening. Her lips found the taste of his skin was intoxicating as she kissed his newly exposed chest after dismissing him of his shirt.

He pulled her close to him allowing her to feel the effect she was having by kissing his torso. He wanted to scream for her to stop or he wouldn't be able to last. Instead he placed his hand on the back of her neck and plundered her mouth with his. His hands ran along her back grazing her bottom just before they found her zipper and began to slide it down. He ran his fingers over her skin feeling the goosebumps that he was causing in her.

The gown fell to the floor leaving her nearly fully exposed to his lustful gaze. She should have been embarrassed standing in only her black lace panties only she wasn't. She felt sexy and bold and brave in front of him. His gaze made her feel more beautiful than she had ever felt before. In that moment she was his and only his. No one had been before him and she knew in that moment no one would be after him.

She loosened his belt sliding it from the loops dropping it to the floor. Not wanting to waste any more time she flipped open his dress pants taking the zipper and his pants from him. She moved to him again pressing her lips to his for a slow deep kiss. She knew that if this was her only night with him than she was going to make it last as long as she could.

He lifted her placing her in his arms carrying her to his room to lay her down with him on his bed. He watched as her eyes grew darker the more turned on she became. He wouldn't allow her to close her eyes. He held the contact as he took his two index fingers and slipped the panties gently down her legs opening her completely to him. Her faith and trust in him was almost more than he could bear.

Taking the final barrier from him she set the pace of their lovemaking. They touched, kissed, explored, and learned about the other in ways that only lovers could. Neither was rushed or hurried. They both wanted to know the other and when the moment came to come together that too wasn't rushed.

Afterward they laid in each other arms still touching and caressing. He felt safe in her arms a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. This woman that amazed him daily with her strength, intelligence, and bravery; this woman he knew was the woman that would end him for all others. This woman that he never wanted to fall in love with was the only woman that he knew that would allow him to find his way to her and her world where she would be waiting for him with open arms.

She felt his arms around her as she snuggled closer. Love wasn't easy for him. He needed his time to process his feelings and she would give him all the time he needed. She wasn't going anywhere and he knew that this was just a new chapter for them. They both were ready for this even though neither was ready to say the words. The words at some point will be said and will be important. For now, for her, lying in his arms listening to his heartbeat as they drifted to sleep was the sweetest words she had ever heard.


End file.
